Broken
by Imperfection Is A Bliss
Summary: Casey Left Derek and now he's dealing with the aftermath… Songfic, One-shot


**Disclaimer: Do Not Own LWD and the lyrics to the song 'Broken' By Digga… **

**Summary: **Casey Left Derek and now he's dealing with the aftermath… Songfic, One-shot

Now to the story-

_Yours was the perfect love, I swear it was._

_Until I had your love, my world was cold_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Derek grinned then leaned in and kissed his new wife, Casey McDonald-Venturi. He could hear Marti cheering in the background and fought the urge to do more than kiss his wife. After all these years of fights and Casey drama, who would have thought they would have fallen in love and even gotten married? The reception went without a hitch and soon they were to start the rest of their lives together. There would be no honeymoon now because both of their jobs demanded attention, so they spent their wedding night at home.

As they laid in each other's arms after a round of lovemaking, Casey sighed in content, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time. "I love you Derek," she whispered sleepily.

"Love you too Case, as long as there's stars (1)…." He whispered back to her.

_I did what most men do, and I messed it up._

_But when I got you back, my world was whole._

_(The player thing I let it go, thought our life was set in stone)_

_But it wasn't, and I'm here alone._

_(Nothing is in front of me, I feel I can't even breathe)_

_Don't think that I can handle this baby I'm so…_

"Casey, wait, please don't go," Derek pleaded with the love of his life.

"Derek, let me go, I can't take this anymore, this life, this marriage." Derek couldn't believe what he was hearing, Casey always forgave him; he wished more than anything she would show some kind of emotion. He could take an angry Casey, a sad one, an annoying Casey. What he couldn't take was Casey staring at him so passively, as if he was some random.

"Please, Casey, I'm sorry, it was an accident, we can work this out, just don't leave me." Derek pleaded once again. Everything that Casey had been trying to hold in broke loose after that statement.

"So it was an accident that her tongue was down your throat and you hand up your shirt." Her voice rising with each word till she was screaming, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO BE MADE A FOOL OF DEREK, HOW MANY TIMES DO I ACCEPT YOUR STUPID EXCUSES? I BET YOU ALL HAD A GREAT LAUGH BEHIND MY BACK, SILLY, FOOLISH CASEY, HER HUSBAND SLEEPS AROUND ON HER AND SHE STILL STAYS WITH HIM, WELL NOT ANYMORE!" By then tears had slipped out her eyes, and he longed to wipe them away, wishing he was not the one to cause her such anguish. He stepped closer to her, tried to plead for their love, their marriage, for them, for their daughter.

"Please, think of Melissa, you can't just walk away from all of that…" he was cut off by her slap.

"You obviously weren't thinking of your daughter when you were out having an affair." She stormed away to the rooms only to return back with Melissa and an overnight bag in her arms. He tried pleading with her once more this time only to be met by silence. He was soon left alone in the empty house.

_I'm so in agony, look at the state of me._

_Left here, broken._

_You said you'd never leave, look what you've done to me._

_Left here, broken._

_Where do I go from here, I'm so lost._

_Do you know how hard it is? Finding my way through this._

_It shouldn't even be like this._

"Derek, come on you've had enough, it's time to get you home," Edwin stated to the pathetic heap. "I don't wannaaa, I wanna drink, let me drink." He raised his hand sloppily to call for another drink. Edwin, shook his head at the bartender, letting him know not to. "Edddd, you…fun, not, I don't wannnaa, wanna forget." Ed shook his head at the disgusting heap his older brother had became after losing Casey. He paid for his brother's beers and then began the long task of getting Derek home.

"The itsy, bitsy, spider went up the water pole, down came the drain, no, down came the rain and washed the spiderrrrr…" Derek stopped off in the middle of his song and turned to Edwin, "That was my Lissaaa favorite song, you know. Up came the sun and dried the…. I don't feel so good." He then proceeded to throw up all over Edwin shoes, and then staggered off singing his daughter's favorite song.

_I shouldn't have to feel like this, Noo Noooo Noo_

_(Can't even have company, nobody can talk to me)_

_I'm messed up, all that I find myself doing,_

_(Looking at my gallery, drinking and smoking weed)_

_I hate you for doing this to me girl I'm so._

'_Derek, Derek, look at what you did now, it's all your fault. You have no one to blame but yourself…' _He shot up in bed, his heart pounding from his latest nightmare. He felt last night's adventure coming back with vengeance and rushed to the bathroom. After throwing up, he was left with a throbbing headache, the joys of a hangover. He noticed Edwin had left some painkillers, glass of water, and a note.

_Derek you have to stop living like this. I can't keep chasing you around town. You can't keep blaming yourself. Casey wouldn't want you to live like this. _

_~Ed_

He crumpled the note angrily; Edwin had no idea what he was talking about. He showered and got dressed and headed to the place where he spent most of his these days.

_(Broken ) I never thought I'd feel this low down in my life._

_I swear I'm… (Broken )_

_Everyday I wished that it was me that had died…_

_And I'm…_

CASEY MCDONALD-VENTURI  
MOTHER, WIFE, FRIEND.  
SHE WILL FOREVER BE LOVED BY EVERYONE  
RIP, 1991-2018

MELISSA VENTURI  
DAUGHTER  
SHE BROUGHT LAUGHTER AND JOY TO EVERYONE AROUND HER  
RIP 2015-2018

He dropped the flowers down on both grave and let his mind wander. He remembered lying in bed, after sometime, had fallen asleep only to be woken up by the phone. He hoped it was Casey calling. It had been 3 hours since she left the house and he could not get rid of the feeling something was terribly wrong.

"Case…" he answered the phone

"Is this Derek Venturi?" a male voice replied back to him. "Yes, and who is this calling?"

"This is Captain Smith from Toronto Police Department. Mr. Venturi, I am sorry to inform you that there has been an accident involving your wife and your daughter. It was a head on collision and I'm sorry to say no one survived."

He felt the phone drop out of his hand and heard the Captain still talking in the background.

He felt something slide down his face and was brought back to the present. After a year, the memory still brought tears to his eyes. The worst part of their death was that it was all his fault. He may not have been drunkenly driving the truck but he was the one to CHEAT on Casey causing her to leave that night with their daughter. As much the family tried to comfort him, he knew deep down they blamed him to. He stood at the graves for awhile letting the memories of happier times rush to him. Soon they overwhelmed him and the guilt bubbled in his gut. He waved goodbye to wife and daughter, promising to come back tomorrow but for now he planned to get drunk and forget.

FIN

Ya like? I've been wanting to write this down since I heard that song. Took me an hour to write this.

[1] _as long as there's stars_- not mine, I got it from a story or book or a movie. I don't know which, I just know it's not originally from my head…

That's all. LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
